The Violent Ally: A Tale of Sailor Moon
by Neph-Bot
Summary: The Scouts have a new ally who is quite a formidable fighter.


This is a revamp of the poor and laughable version I did 5 years ago, but I'm still a bit of a lazy writer, but more lengthier than the last. Oh, I might be destroying a timeline here...you'll see.. Anyway, please read and enjoy.

**The Violent Ally**

**Chapter 1**

It was almost the end of the school day and the teacher was handing the students back their essays, which have been marked. The teacher stands in front of the desk of Serena Tsukino, placing down her essay, which was marked with a large 'F' in dark red ink in the top right hand corner of the paper. "Serena, yet again, you fail a paper. I'm going to have to keep you behind to do it again....with effort this time!". Serena said nothing, then all of a sudden there was a kick of her chair from behind. "Haha, you dunce!" There sat a boy around 16 years of age with a mean temperament. He wore a black hat, his hair pretty long reaching down to his shoulders and a shirt, which advertised a hard rock group on the front of it and also a pair of blue denim pants, while wearing a pair of white sneakers. "You are in no position to laugh Ryuken!" The teacher said in an angry manner, handing him back his paper, which had a large 'E' in the top right corner in that same shade of red ink All he did was slam his head against his head in disappointment and the teacher moved on to the next student in the class. The school bell rang for the end of the day and the students got up from their desks and headed out of the classroom to head home.

At the outside entrance of the school, waited Serena's friends: Mina Aino, Raye Hino, Amy Anderson, Lita Kino and Darien Shields. As they waited, they saw Serena approaching through the crowd of students all wanting to get themselves home, and behind her was the boy who laughed at her in class, Ryuken, who despite his mean-ness is friends of Serena and her friends. Well, maybe not Darien, but with everyone else, he is fine with. "What's up guys, sorry we're both late" Ryuken said also backing up Serena for her lateness. "Would be better if it was just her" Darien said to himself under his breath. Ryuken looked over to Darien with a frown upon his face "You say something nancy boy!?. Cause I swear I'll make you eat those words!". "Guys!" Amy said rather loudly, stood between them both to prevent any possible physical violence between the two boys "Can we please go for one day without you two fighting?". Ryuken said nothing, whereas Darien apologised almost immediately to Amy. "Hey Ryu, you know you're quite....what's the word....violent most of the time" Lita said to him "I mean...we've known you for a long time now, but we still know nothing about you". Ryuken nodded "Guess I'm just mysterious". A small quiet beep came from Raye's wrist, the sound of danger is near and the girls would need to act fast. "Um...we need to go" Raye said, trying to stay discreet around Ryuken, "How come?" Serena tipped her head to the side in a confused manner, before she finally clicked and realised "Oh!!". Ryuken shrugged and went to walk away "Please yourselves...ladies..." He nodded to the girls before nodding to Darien "Puffboy"As Ryuken waled away from his friends he smirked as he heard Darien call out "Freak" but responded with nothing, he just kept on walking.

"There's trouble down at the park" Said Raye now that Ryuken had finally left "We'd better get there fast, we've already wasted enough time here" The girls and Darien all started to move in running speed toward the destination of the danger that is present in the park. As they moved, they transformed into their sailor selves to tackle the threat in the park.

Meanwhile, Ryuken walked up to his house in the middle of the suburbs and walked inside, closing the door behind him as he entered "Mom!?" He called out....There was no answer "Must still be working" He said to himself as he kicked off his sneakers and walked into the living room, where he collapsed onto the couch and flicked on the television, turning it onto a local game show where contestants must run an assault course. He stretched himself out as he enjoyed his favourite show, laughing at the contestants hurting themselves in public.

The girls were busy battling the negaverse monster in the park. Reaching about 8ft in height, the monster had blades for arms, short tentacles for hair and deep red eyes, darker than the colour of blood. It screeched at a deafening loudness as it lunges itself towards the sailor scouts. "Mars...fire....ignite!" Sailor Mars unleashed a dose of fire towards the monster, not even piercing it's tough skin. In response, the monster flailed it's arm in Mars' direction, cutting her arm and her stomach then knocking her to the ground. As the creature was about to unleash a fatal finishing move to Mars, Jupiter soon stepped in to help "Jupiter...thunderclap...zap!" A huge bolt of lightning forced the monster to the ground, leaving burn marks about it's body. "We need to finish this thing off fast!" Tuxedo Mask shouted to the girls, who were all standing their ground, attacking while preparing to be attacked. Tuxedo Mask threw three roses at the monster, one missing and the two piercing the skin, weakening the monster a little. It struggled to it's feet when Sailor Moon stepped in, holding her sceptre "Moon....sceptre....elimination!" Sailor Moon moved her sceptre around in the air, before pointing it towards the weakened monster, a sharp energy blade emitted from the sceptre and cut through the monster like butter, causing it to screech out once more before vanishing away, leaving small sparks behind, which died out as soon as they appeared. "We did it!" Sailor Moon celebrated, jumping up and down. Mars finally stumbled to her feet with the help of Jupiter, a large and deep cut down her right arm and stomach where the monster had struck her. "She needs medical attention!" Jupiter shouted out. Mars held her injured arm, blood oozing from around her palm and her stomach just free to bleed. Mars automatically transformed back into Raye, blacking out into the arms of Jupiter. "We must hurry her to a hospital" Mercury said in a distressed manner before turned back into Amy. Shortly after, they all turned back into their normal selves while hurrying Raye into the hospital.


End file.
